


thigh riding | ushijima wakatoshi

by tiawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, male reader - Freeform, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiawrites/pseuds/tiawrites
Summary: "You teased me. And you know what happens when you tease."teasing your boyfriend is never a good idea, but he lets you have a lil release anyway <3
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Male Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Male Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 172





	thigh riding | ushijima wakatoshi

You honestly didn't know how you got into this situation.

One moment, Ushijima and yourself were chilling on the sofa in silence, watching whatever rolled onto the TV, and the next, you were straddling his lap. Ushijima's large hands held your waist as you captured his lips in a heated kiss, pulling your bodies so close together you could feel the heavy pounding in his chest.

Coiling your arms around his neck, you deepened the kiss and pressed yourself down onto his crotch, making him let out a low groan as his grip on your waist tightened. The favourable reaction encouraged you to begin grinding down on your boyfriend's lap, feeling the outline of his hard cock growing as you continued your motions.

You weren't trying to tease him. But the sounds coming from his mouth and how tightly he was holding you, weren't exactly helping you keep your thoughts straight. Your mind was lost in the kiss, lost in his touch, lost in him. Unfortunately for you, your boyfriend wasn't one for teasing.

"Don't tease me, Y/N," he muttered against your lips.

He broke the kiss, causing you to pull away and look at him, confusion evident in your eyes. Now, his hands moved from your waist to the bottom of your thighs, lifting you up and away from his lap before placing you down on his thigh.

Honestly? You were still confused. Looking towards your boyfriend, you searched his eyes for an answer, only for him to slide his hands up to the top of your thighs and shake you slightly, giving you a pointed look.

Oh.

"You teased me. And you know what happens when you tease. You get to cum by my thigh now, babyboy,"#

Chills erupted throughout your body from his words, your face heating up.

"B-but, Toshi-"

"Ride it."

You could see you really didn't have much choice in the matter. And as much as you wanted to cum properly with his thick cock buried inside your ass, you decided you were lucky that he was letting you cum at all.

So, you heeded his command. Adjusting yourself on his leg, you wrapped both of your hands around the top of his thick thigh, feeling the hard muscle through the material of his shorts. Bracing yourself, you began to rock back and forth, feeling your dick grow harder as you grinded into his thigh.

You could feel your boyfriend's intense stare as you fucked yourself on his thigh, his hold on your skin tightening each time you let out a breathy moan. You couldn't focus on anything else, only on him and the way you were feeling with his thigh in between your legs.

"Fuck- T-Toshi..."

You swore the room's temperature was sky-rocketing as your gaze locked with Wakatoshi's, his bottom lip between his teeth and a hazy look in his eyes. He shifted slightly in his seat, clearly getting uncomfortable with the huge problem in his shorts. In this moment, his mind was conflicted, torn between moving his hand to his pants to touch his own cock and keeping his hands on your body, your heated skin searing his calloused palms.

It didn't take too long for you to get close, your hips stuttering and your rhythm becoming more rushed as you chased your orgasm. Moans of his name tumbled from your lips, your mind unable to think of anything else to say.

"Are you close, Y/N?" He groaned, watching you as you humped his thigh desperately, as though all that mattered to you right now was getting off. The punishment was long forgotten and all he wanted to do was watch you cum for him.

"Y-yes, I- ah," you panted as you tried to reply. "I'm so close for you, Toshi-"

"Fuck," he furrowed his eyebrows, the sounds you were making were just getting far too much for him. "Cum for me. Right now,"

With that command in mind, you pressed yourself down hard onto his thigh, breathy moans of his name spilling out of your mouth as you finally reached your orgasm. Your hot cum painted the inside of your shorts white while you choked out moans. Once you were finally finished, you sat there for a moment, panting and holding onto Wakatoshi's leg for balance.

Ushijima barely gave you time to rest. Soon, he was pulling you off of his thigh and pressing you down onto the couch, stomach first. You heard the sound of a zipper behind you.  
"Are you ready for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr - @tiawrites


End file.
